


Lunch Break

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, It's lunch sex, Lunch Break, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Slight D/s Elements, Workplace Sex, daddy - Freeform, i guess, my boys Liam and Michael are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Michael comes to visit his overworked fiancé over his lunch break.......(Hi I'm still alive sorry it's been a million years since I posted anything)





	Lunch Break

“Okay and...that...and...yep, okay.” With a self-satisfied huff, Liam set aside the old medical journal he’d been working from and closed his computer. It was lunch time, and he’d had a rather long morning of relatively fruitless research. He was very much looking forward to arranging his bag and scarf under his desk and taking a nap during his half hour lunch. As he stood up and rolled his chair an adequate distance away, he heard a soft knock on his partially-open office door. He turned, expecting it to be a coworker whose invitation to lunch he’d had to politely reject, and instead saw his fiance. Michael stood in the door holding a single rose and wearing a sheepish smile.

“Mike, oh my god.” He beamed and hurried over to hug him. After a satisfyingly long moment with his face buried in Michael’s shirt, Liam pulled away enough to speak, “what are you doing here?”

“It sounded from your texts like you were having a rough morning. I thought you might like a visit.”

“You’re amazing.” Liam got up on his tiptoes and kissed his partner. “Did you wanna go out somewhere or?”

“Actually…” The grin that spread across Michael’s face was one Liam knew well by this point. He stepped a little further into the office and swung the door shut behind him. 

“Oh? Here?” Liam grinned back at him, how could he not? Michael clicked the lock on the door into place and wrapped his free arm tight around Liam’s waist. 

“What better way to relax after a hard morning, right?” Michael’s voice dropped to a purr and he started walking Liam backwards until his butt hit the desk. 

“I can’t say I disagree.” Liam wound his arms around Michael’s neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Michael’s free hand found his cheek, holding him in place as their mouths moved against each other. Each new brush sent a tingle down Liam’s spine, making him arch to press his body closer to his fiance. Seemingly without any effort at all, Michael lifted Liam by his hips up onto the desk, and the smaller man wasted no time in locking his legs around Michael’s. They finally broke apart, both breathing heavily. “Fuck it’s good to see you.”

Michael chuckled as he grabbed Liam’s arms and pinned them behind his back. “You too babe.” He purred and gave him another kiss, quick but still just as passionate, before moving back slightly.

“Wh-” before Liam could start to whine, Michael was shifting down to kneel in front of the desk and tugging at Liam’s belt. “I-uh...okay…” The words died quickly in Liam’s mouth as Michael tugged at his pants and underwear, dragging them down. Liam had a brief moment of gratitude to himself that morning for deciding to wear boots without laces as Michael just tugged them off with his clothes. 

As he spread his legs, Michael’s mouth found his knee, placing a tender kiss on the inside of the joint. His hand cupped Liam’s calf, firm enough that Liam knew he wouldn’t be able to pull it away, but still gentle and loving. Michael started kissing inward, each kiss closer to his groin sending more intense shivers up Liam’s legs. “Michael I swear to god.” He breathed, twisting a hand into his lover’s hair. Michael chuckled but didn’t respond, just gripped his calf slightly tighter and continued his slow track up Liam’s thigh. 

Liam keened and tried to slide himself forward on his desk but Michael just pulled back. “You know the rule.” He smirked.

“Fuck you.” Liam huffed, but Michael was right. They’d long had a “rule” that Michael would use to torture him in bed: You move, I stop. It was maddening because Liam could hardly stop himself squirming when something felt good, and Michael loved making him feel good. But Michael also loved teasing him and watching him get worked up. 

Finally, finally, Michael’s mouth was between his legs. He dropped a gentle kiss on the ring Liam wore around his small cock before pulling it off and setting it on the desk well out of the way. Liam stared down at him, heart beating in anticipation. With another smirk, Michael leaned in and swiped his tongue over him. Liam let out a puff of air and tangled the hand he wasn’t using to hold himself up in Michael’s hair. The things this man could do to him were just unfair, he made him feel more and better than anyone he’d ever known in his life before him. Michael’s tongue swirled and swiped, each brush of his tongue making Liam’s arm shake against the desk.

“Michael...fuck…” He panted softly, letting his head drop back and his eyes fall shut. Michael just hummed softly against him and dragged his tongue along his length. “Fuck!” He hooked the leg that wasn’t being held in place over Michael’s shoulder and tugged him closer. Michael grabbed his thigh with a grip tight enough to bruise and worked his tongue faster. Liam could feel himself dripping from how turned on he was. “Fuck, Michael, please, please get up here and fuck me right now.” 

With another stupid self richeous smirk, Michael stood and wiped his mouth. “Ask nicely.”

“Oh come on.” Liam whined, giving his best puppydog eyes. But Michael wouldn’t be swayed. “Please fuck me, Daddy?” He added a little extra breathiness to it, dragging his teeth over his lip as the words finished leaving his mouth.

“Good boy.” Michael leaned in and nipped his lip, unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans. Liam caught him in a kiss, his hands deftly working under Michael’s waistband and pulling his cock out. He cupped his shaft, working his hands teasingly light over him, trying to get some semblance of revenge for the teasing. But Michael was in charge, as always, and he knew it, so as he kissed him, his fiance reached down and wrapped one hand around his, tightening them so he was really stroking him.

“Meanie.” Liam huffed and received another playful bite for his impetuousness. They kissed again, Michael’s hand found its way to Liam’s cock and they stayed like that for a moment, kissing and touching each other, their free arms wrapping around each other’s bodies as though out of instinct. A sound carried from outside his office, a child yelling something in excitement to his mother, and Liam started to pull away out of instinct.

Michael hushed him and pulled him into another kiss. He guided his hand to keep stroking as his own fingers worked gentle circles. Liam moaned and held onto him tighter, hips twitching forward, making Michael still his hand.

“Oh come on!” Liam whined into his lips.

“Behave, little one.” He purred.

“Fuck you.” Was the best retaliation he could come up with for the shiver that ran down his spine at the words. 

“How about we put that mouth to better use than being rude?” Michael pulled Liam forward by his collar and once he was off the desk, Liam didn’t need any more instruction to drop to his knees and swallow down Michael’s cock right away. It was salty and heavy on his tongue and he quickly lost himself in how good it felt. He loved having Michael in his mouth, loved the soft skin of his cock on his tongue, the way it stretched his jaw just right. Not to mention the amazing faces Michael made, how his eyelids fluttered shut when Liam flicked his tongue or sucked just a little harder. He worked his mouth up and down his fiance’s shaft, swirling his tongue at the tip in a way he knew drove Michael crazy.

“Fuck.” Michael pushed him off gently and pulled him up by his collar again. They kissed once, but it was enough to leave Liam breathless again, before Michael turned him around and bent him over the desk. “Tell me you still have that lube in here.” Long story.

Liam tapped the drawer it was hidden in, not needing to say a word. Michael dug it out and he felt the cold liquid drip onto his hole. He shivered and gripped the edges of the desk in anticipation.

With a groan, Michael lined up and pressed inside him. Liam bit his lip as hard as he could to hold in the moan trying to escape, but the little kids were right next door and he didn’t want to go to prison. He didn’t have to bite himself for long though, as Michael leaned over him, blanketing his body, and covered his mouth with a large hand.

“Fuck.” He moaned almost silently, his cock twitching at how it felt to be full and have his mouth covered, like he was too much of a slut to be trusted to be quiet. Which, arguably, he was.

“Shut up, boy.” Michael whispered and bit the curve of his ear before starting to thrust, deep and fast enough to make Liam’s eyes roll back in his head.

He silenced the sounds trying to escape his lips, closing his eyes and just feeling how good Michael felt inside him. He always felt so big at first, before Liam’s body adjusted. Keeping one hand on his mouth, Michael used the other to pull him up so their bodies were pressed together, standing upright. Liam reached forward to grab the shelf up at the top of his desk, trying desperately to brace himself. He was so hard, he could feel himself dripping down his thighs. He lifted one hand and reached between his legs. A mistake, as before he could get it to his straining cock, Michael grabbed him and pinned his arm between their bodies. 

“Oh no you don’t.” His voice was still a dangerous whisper in Liam’s ear. “You think I don’t know you came without permission yesterday while I was at work?”

“Wh-What?” Okay so maybe he’d played with himself a little, which, yes, was against the rules, but he’d been sure Michael wouldn’t find out. “How did you..?”

“You didn’t quite put the hitachi back in the right place. You have to be careful, little slut, you know I notice everything. So now I’m going to use you and fill you up, and then I’m going to take you out to lunch with you still hard and dripping. How does that sound?”

“I-D-Daddy…” He whimpered, trying to find the words to protest.

“I said, how does that sound?” He gave a particularly vicious thrust.

“G-Good, Daddy!” The hand still over his mouth was a godsend or they would have been found out. “I-It sounds good.”

“That’s what I thought.” He pushed Liam back down, using the heel of the hand that had been on his mouth to hold Liam’s face against the desk and his thrusts sped up. Liam was biting his lip again to hold in the whimpers and moans of pleasure, gripping the edges of the desk again as his hole was used. Michael’s hips started to stutter, driving deeper inside him. With his own muffled moan, Michael stilled inside him. He could almost feel the cum filling him and he moaned softly. 

“Daddy…” he breathed, almost silently. 

After a long moment to catch his breath, Michael slowly pulled out. “Don’t move.” He puffed as Liam made to stand up. He heard his fiance go over to his bag and dig something out, then felt something cold and metal pressing against his hole. Ah. His pretty jeweled butt plug. He stifled another moan as it pushed inside his now slightly puffy used hole. 

“There, that’s my good boy.” Michael ran a hand through his hair and helped him stand up. They embraced for a long moment, and then Michael pulled away and started to help Liam put his clothes back on. They hugged and kissed again, and Michael pulled away with a grin. “So, where do you want to go for lunch?”


End file.
